IAP's Tapes
Introduction Page to catalogue the collection of Peel tapes shared in 2009 by Peel Newsgroup member "IAParkin". *(IAP: Message to newsgroup) I have been a lurker here for quite a while and may have something to contribute. I have recently digitised a fair few cassette tapes of John Peel shows from the late 80s to early 90s and am wondering if there is any interest. Most are full shows - songs + JP talking. Much of the charm of JP for me was the in-between song banter. The tapes were a mix of Type I and Type II tapes, with most being Type II. They were transferred via a Nakamichi Cassette 2 -> RCA -> mini > mac -> Audacity -> WAV format. The WAV files were then converted to both FLAC and MP3 formats. The total size of the MP3 and FLAC files are: 9.1G MP3_TAPES 30G FLAC_TAPES *(IAP: message, 8 Jan 08) It has been a while, but I have finally uploaded the files to a webhost that offers unlimited disk space and bandwidth. Let's see if that is true :) HELP WANTED While the majority of these tapes have now been fully tracklisted, a few remain undated and contain the odd unidentified track. Any help in completing the pages would be much appreciated. Individual Shows (tressell2: message to Peel newsgroup) There are some great shows here, and excellent sound quality, too! Many thanks! I've started to go through the individual shows to identify broadcast dates...this is what I have so far: 03 July 1992 *Tape01a - 1992-07-03 26 January 1992 *Tape01b - 1992-01-26 24 March 1991 *Tape02a - 1991-03-24 24 February 1991 *Tape02b - 1991-01-16 (misdated) 18 September 1992 *Tape03a - 1992-09-18 19 September 1992 *Tape03b - 1992-09-19 01 January 1993 *Tape04a - 1993-01-01/1of4 (FF#4) *Tape04b - 1993-01-01/2of4 (FF#4) 20 November 1992 *Tape05a - 1992-11-20 30 October 1992 *Tape05b - 1992-10-30 17 July 1992 *Tape06a - 1992-07-17/1of2 *Tape06b - 1992-07-17/2of2 03 July 1993 *Tape07a - 1993-07-03 21 March 1992 *Tape07b - 1992-03-21 16 July 1993 *Tape08a - 1993-07-16/1of2 *Tape08b - 1993-07-16/2of2 24 July 1992 *Tape09a - 1992-07-24/1of2 *Tape09b - 1992-07-24/2of2 19 December 1992 *Tape10a - 1992-12-19/1of4 (FF#2) *Tape10b - 1992-12-19/2of4 (FF#2) 01 January 1993 *Tape11a - 1993-01-01/3of4 (FF#4) *Tape11b - 1993-01-01/4of4 (FF#4) 29 December 1995 *Tape12a - 1995-12-29/1of2 (FF#1) *Tape12b - 1995-12-29/2of2 (FF#1) 13 June 1992 *Tape13a - 1992-06-13 12 June 1992 *Tape13b - 1992-06-12 ;Others (files) *JohnPeel_19901118 *JohnPeel_19901202 17 November 1990 (Mighty Force, Swervedriver sessions) *JohnPeel_19901171a *JohnPeel_19901171b 22 December 1991 (Best Of Year Sessions: Babes In Toyland, 70 Gwen Party, Fall, Ragga Twins) *JohnPeel_1991122a *JohnPeel_1991122b Festive Fifties *F50_1992_1a - 1992-12-18/1of4 (FF#1) *F50_1992_1b - 1992-12-18/2of4 (FF#1) *F50_1992_2a - 1992-12-18/3of4 (FF#1) *F50_1992_2b - 1992-12-18/4of4 (FF#1) *F50_1992_3a - 1992-12-19/3of4 (FF#2) *F50_1992_3b - 1992-12-19/4of4 (FF#2) *F50_1992_5a - 1992-12-25/1of4 (FF#3) *F50_1992_5b - 1992-12-25/2of4 (FF#3) *F50_1992_6a - 1992-12-25/3of4 (FF#3) *F50_1992_6b - 1992-12-25/4of4 (FF#3) Best Of *Best Of 1991 Vol 1 (21 December 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol 2 (various incl 11 May 1991 and 07 July 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol 3 (various incl 27 July 1991 and 03 August 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol 4 (28 December 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol4ii (various incl 02 November 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol 5 (21 December 1991 and 22 December 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol 6 (29 December 1991) *Best Of 1991 Vol 7 (various including 24 November 1991 30 November 1991 and 01 December 1991) *Best Of 1992 Vol 1 (11 January 1992 and 12 January 1992) *Best Of 1992 Vol 2 *Best Of 1992 Vol 3 *Best Of 1992 Vol 4 *Best Of 1992 Vol 5 * Downloads * (IAP) I have used WinRAR to package the MP3 files that are password protected (password = jppwd) and split into 256MB chunks. * NOTE links below no longer work. ;Individual shows *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *40M ;Festive Fifties *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *57M ;Best of *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *256M *67M *Due to occasional download issues some of the Best Of series have been uploaded to the Mooo Category: Peel shows Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Festive Fifty